


That jealousy thing

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-28
Updated: 2007-08-28
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1351105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When David calls him Shatner once more, Joe has enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That jealousy thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mckays_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mckays_girl).



> No (mention of) wives. This is entirely a work of fiction.

Sheppard is kissing again. It's been a while, but Joe didn't really miss it. And it seems he's not the only one.

David's been on edge the whole day, his remarks just a bit more biting and a bit less funny.

It's pissing Joe off, because it's not like he asked for this. Plus, McKay has already gotten lucky this season, so there's no reason for David to be like this.

When David calls him Shatner once more, Joe has enough. "That jealousy thing? Not a good look on you."

David splutters and flushes, denial probably on his lips, but it doesn't get out. Joe is just a bit smug, because David _should_ be embarrassed. But then he sees David look away, his gaze staying on their guest star who's discussing something with the director. He looks away again quickly, but it was long enough for Joe to realize that it's not Joe that David is jealous of.

They're ready for the next take and Joe watches David. He doesn't know how he never noticed it.

David keeps shooting him glances. When Joe walks past him, brushing against him, David's breath hitches. After the next take, Joe leans against David's back and whispers "That was great" in his ear. He can feel David's shudder against his chest.

After a few more hours, Joe can't wait. All that time they've casually touched each other in passing, put hands on the other's arm or shoulder, spoken quietly just to have an excuse to lean in closely. But now they're done and ready, and Joe just gives David a _look_ and almost runs to his trailer, waiting impatiently until David comes in.

David leans against the door, looking at Joe with a mixture of anticipation and trepidation.

Joe licks his lips and approaches him. "That jealousy thing?" he says with a smile. "Totally unnecessary."

Then he pulls David's face forward into a kiss. David's arms wrap around him and his mouth opens up hungrily. Joe obliges and pushes in his tongue.

Joe thinks it's nothing like Sheppard kissing the Chieftain's daughter. This is real.

Then David starts pushing him towards the couch and Joe stops thinking and just feels.


End file.
